Janthol's maintenance, service, and rescue yard
Janthol's maintenance, service, and rescue yard is a small company that offers maintenance, multiple services, and occasional rescue operations. It was founded by Janthol years before the current timeline. It is also the place where the MSR pups reside. Though the yard is a place of work, it is also Janthol's second home. It is also home to most of the pups who work there. Services offered: * Mining * Logging * Electrical * Sanitation * Construction * Welding * Environmental * Chemical/chemistry * Ethanol refinery * Scouting/lookout * Mountain guiding * Fire fighting * Mechanic/towing Members and Residents: * Janthol (leader/trainer) * Arron (co-leader/mountaineer) * Aller (welder/construction) * Daniel (miner) * Ervan (environmental) * Griffen (fire/chemical) * Johnathan (sanitation) * Karli (refining) * Kelsie (scout/lookout) * Rust (salvage/towing) * Vidit (logger) * Virgil (mechanic) * Zackery (electrician) Appearance and location: The yard is located in a large mountain range in the northeastern United States. It overlooks the valley but is nowhere near the highest elevation. It is surrounded by vast coniferous forest covered mountains and hills. There are also areas of temperate deciduous forests. There is a large river at the bottom of the valley that can be seen from certain areas. There are multiple different buildings in the yard. The yard itself is about 5 square acres in size. There is a six foot tall wooden fence that surrounds about half of it. The paths or driveway that go throughout the yard are made up of usually gravel or dirt. The buildings themselves are mainly made up of either logs, cinder blocks, or average housing materials. The main lookout tower looks pretty much like other forest fire towers, except it also has an elevator in case the wind is to strong to climb the ladders. The main buildings include the mechanic shop, dining hall, recreation lounge (which is basically a slightly larger house) customer service/gift shop, arcade (which connects the house and the customer service lounge to each other), chemical lab/fire house, ware house, salvage shed, Janthol's office, bunk area, etc. Some of the building structures are really old, but a few are more modern in terms of architecture. It has its own arcade (thanks to Rust and Virgil who fixed and found most of the machines. Around 20 or so.) It also serves as an extra means to earn money from customers. The games include: * Bubble Bobble * Pengo * Turbo * Road Runner * Moon Shuttle * Donkey Kong * Battle Shark * Burger Time * Q*Bert * Three Stooges * Asteroids * Space Invaders * Blasteroids * Discs of Tron * Daytona USA 2 * Frogger * Galaga * Tempest * Rally X * Pac Man History: The yard first started out as a small logging camp back in the early 1900's. It ran for a few decades until one of the workers decided to establish an official business. After the need for timber lifted slightly, he constructed more buildings around the area. It served as a gas and service station for the road and nearby town that it resided by. Since there weren't many gas stations for miles at the time, it received pretty good business from people who traveled by. During the oil crisis of the 1970's, gas prices sky rocketed due to the oil embargo act. Since the yard refined its own ethanol, its business went through the roof since people could have a gasoline substitute that was not nearly as expensive. (More to be added) Trivia: Random Facts: * Even though it is a place of work, it does have several recreational areas. * It was founded about 3 to 4 years before the current time line. * The road that goes by it used to be a trail covered wagons used in pioneer times. * It has a small lake not to far from it where ducks and geese like to visit. (Much to Johnathan's dismay.) * It has had instances where strange phenomenal things occur in the surrounding nature. (While some of the residents are amazed by some things, Ervan thinks its just because of occasional radiation that runs through the sewers from a nearby sewer treatment plant.) * There is a small concrete pad beside the mechanic shop where there are a few vending machines. * I have played all of the games listed in real life. WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Locations Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Places